nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:Wii Music celebration
Whether you're a hardcore gamer or tend to go the casual route, love or detest the steady stream of Wii series video games, there's no denying anyone's love for music. It can even be concluded that you're somewhat of a fan of video game music. If you're like me - then you LOVE music originating from video games. So to celebrate the release of Wii Music, I'm going to list what in my opinion are the games with the best music - rather than the best songs in the games. So, without further delay, I present to you... THE TOP 10 NINTENDO SOUNDTRACKS ---- 10. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl It'd be a crime not to include at least one Pokémon game on this list, but because there are so many great songs made by Nintendo, I hate to report to you that there only will be one game in the series listed. But that is not to say that the series doesn't have a great composer - whoever makes the music for these titles is brilliant, so I thought I'd choose the title with the most songs and the title with the best quality of music (for the handhelds). From the battle music to the epic song atop Spear Pillar to Route 209 (seriously - I've spent so much time on Route 209 just so I could listen to the music). Now that I come to think of it - almost all of the songs in this game should really be appreciated - others I thought I'd note are Canalave City and Snowpoint City. I thought I'd finally note that this is one of the few handheld titles that'll be listed here - it's that good! ---- 9. Animal Crossing I bet you didn't expect to see this undeniable gem on this list! Animal Crossing isn't exactly known as having the best music - though it has in my personal opinion some of the best tracks from any video game. Not only does each hour of the day and each distinct building feature its own song (each one being simply outstanding), though it also includes over 50 songs by the king of all singing canines K.K. Slider. You'll be able to listen to one each week on Saturday night, and if you request one of his songs for an entire year (52 weeks) you'll manage to listen to all of them. They're also surprisingly good. Coupled with all of the music from the NES titles this game is not to missed for people 1. looking for a great game and 2. people who want some music to appreciate! ---- 8. Super Smash Bros. Brawl You're probably saying right now - "WHAT? Number EIGHT! It should be number ONE!!!!! BLARGG!" Yes, Brawl does have 252 songs, though most of them are simply remakes of tracks from Nintendo, Sega and Konami's past video games. The original songs feature some great music, though most of them aren't anything to be too proud about as a composer other than a few such as the main theme, the Final Destination, the credits and various others. Rather, the reason it is so high is because of the quality of the remakes - simply, if you're fans of classic NES music and would love to have a nicely made, orchestrated remake, then you'll be in heaven! ---- 7. Super Mario Bros. Here's another game that you'll be surprised to see so low on the list - how could the game that features unarguably the most popular song in the entire gaming universe be number seven? Well - possibly the fact that there are better songs now has something to do with it. You have to realize that while yes, the music is good - it's very simplistic and newer Mario games highly outdo it. Nevertheless, all four of the primary songs in the game - which include the overworld, underground, water and castle theme, are wonderfully composed by Koji Kondo. ---- 6. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The theme of this game is obviously water (is it just me or was Nintendo going under some water phase during this time - their two primary series' main games for the console were based around the element). There's water everywhere - the main overworld is the Great Sea - a vast ocean that is present high above a flooded Hyrule. The music in the game is accordingly based around this theme, and is executed perfectly - the since of adventure while traveling across the sea via the King of Red Lions is one of my greatest memories on the console, and I thank, in part, the music for this. Another thing I thought I'd note is the intriguing battle music - when Link is facing off against an enemy, standard music will play, though more dramatic overtones will ensue as the player starts to slash with his sword. This is an aspect of the game that I think should be implemented into every game following it. ---- 5. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem games have always had top notch songs, though Path of Radiance blows all of the others out of the water. It's 60+ songs are fully orchestrated, and each one fits the scene perfectly. One of them even has an odd sort of reversed Japanese vocals that to me is outstanding. Seriously - you should listen to it sometime! The main theme is intact as always, though I'm shocked to find myself liking some of the other songs even better! ---- 4.Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island's music starts out as if it were featured in a toddler's training video (even though I've heard it's very hard to play on the piano) - the intro, while a memorable tune, isn't nearly as outstanding as some of Nintendo's other soundtracks. No, rather, every other song is! From the overworld, to the map screen, to Baby Bowser's Castle (oh - that's a good'n). Something about it even seems like it would translate perfectly into the jazz genre - making me think that was purposeful. It's all so different and I can't recall a single song in the game that I didn't just love! ---- 3. Kirby Super Star I dreaded not adding more Kirby games to this list - I just felt as if I should give other games a chance too! So, with that said - the game in which features the best songs in the series just has to be Super Star. If you haven't listened to the officially licensed soundtrack, then you're certainly doing yourself a disservice. Go out and download it now - or if you have morals then just listen to them on YouTube (if they're there!). Nearly every song present has been reproduced multiple times in various other Kirby titles - and are present in the Super Smash Bros. titles as well. Please - pick up the recently released DS remake so you can listen to these gems... the gameplay's good too... and in fact maybe that's why you should purchase the title! ---- 2. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Yeah - you thought this would be number one, didn't you? Well, in my opinion it gets good ol' silver. I could go on and on about how great each song is... and hey - I've got nothing else better to do at the moment! So, let's go - The first song you'll hear after you boot up a new file is a very peppy tune in Kakariko Village. Enter the Lost Woods and you'll hear a dramatically different song though equally as impressive. Does it come to a surprise that out of all the songs in the game, these two, which are outstanding, aren't even near the best? No, rather, as you progress through the game, you'll be treated to the likes of Gerudo Valley, the Temple of Time, Hyrule Castle Town, Goron City, Zora's Domain, the Spirit Temple and a whole bunch of others. To top it off, you've got 12 distinct, albeit very short Ocarina tunes that rival the best gaming has to offer in terms of music. Yes, this game proves Koji's brilliance, though there's one game that may just prove his perfection: ---- 1. Super Mario Galaxy Video game music nowadays are, to your knowledge, more than just bleeps and bloops. They're engrossing and give a since of wonderment. Without it many games would be very stale - you'd be shocked if you were to go through some of your favorite levels without music to compliment it. Super Mario Galaxy's music, however, is the next step - Whereas in recent times the bleeps have been replaced by quality soundtracks, these quality soundtracks have been replaced by unarguably works of art thanks to what is possibly the best sounding video game soundtrack. It's been said on multiple occasions, and it'll be said today - Galaxy proves the genius of Nintendo's composers and shows that they're capable of rivaling the best of actual CD's on the market. If you don't agree with me, then in ten years tell me if you get the same satisfaction or nostalgic feeling while listening to a song in any CD that came out this and last year when compared to something as rich as Gusty Garden Galaxy in Mario. Indeed, Galaxy features some very splendid tracks - and in this "writers'" opinion its the best there is when it comes to video game music. I can't wait for Nintendo's next Mario; Galaxy's gameplay, graphics, challenge and, of course, music prove that the plumber is still king after well over 20 years. Sure - the casual audience, which at this time is the majority, may prefer the likes of Madden, Guitar Hero and Brain Age over Mario, Zelda, Final Fantasy and BioShock, though what do they know? Nothing, that's what!!! ---- Notable mentions: *''Super Mario World'' - A whole bunch of catchy tunes for each level. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - The tropical feel is spot on! *''Super Mario 64'' - Unarguably one of the most famous Mario tracks are here. *''Metroid Prime'' - Sets the mood perfectly, but just didn't make the cut! *''Kirby Air Ride'' - Great soundtrack - not such a great game! Nevertheless you should certainly pick up the soundtrack for this game. *''Kirby Canvas Curse'' - Features a host of fantastic songs, all of which you can listen to in the game's media room. You can even purchase (with in game coins) songs from the GBA Kirby titles. *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - Some very unique and even strange songs. *''Star Fox 64'' - The perfect example of Star Fox songs. *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' - Probably number 11! *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' - The songs in this entire series are perfect! *''The Legend of Zelda'' - Features some of the most famous songs in gaming. Category: Nintendo Wiki